Waves
by HKBlack
Summary: The water crashes around us and you can see into my mind. First Person POV Makoto, Fluffy, Written for the Thirty Kisses Challenge: #29 The Sound of Waves Companion to Our Own World


**Disclaimer:** I don't own it  
**Summary: **The water crashes around us and you can see into my mind.  
**A/N:** This piece is actually a companion piece to On Our Own, though they can stand alone. This is #29 for the 30 kisses Challenge on LJ: The Sound of Waves

* * *

Waves

* * *

"Ito-san?" I ask before we go our respective ways, "Is tonight okay?"

She stares at me blankly for a few moments before realization dawns and she grins brightly, making me smile.

"Definitely!" she replies, "See you!"

She waves and dashes off towards her house, probably still grinning like a fool. I smile at her enthusiasm and head off towards my own empty apartment.

I like taking her to what I'm sure she probably thinks of "our spot" on the beach. I like to think that it reminds her of our impromptu acting training there, of the fact that she cannot, for any reason, give up on her dream, even if things do seem a bit uncertain from time to time.

I don't think she realizes that if she gives up on her dreams, my own dreams will soon come crashing down. It's not that they solely depend on each other, but I've told her before that I want to be on the finest stage acting with her one day, and if she doesn't become an actress, I won't see much point in it myself—and the thing is, it's really the only thing I know how to do, well at least that I can see myself doing without being undeniably miserable.

I pack a bag with a blanket, and two sets of my "men" clothing in case we wind up getting soaked by the ocean spray, before changing out of the frilly dress and wig and into more comfortable clothing, shoving a hat on my head for the trip there as I head out early and sit on the sand for a while by myself to just gather my thoughts, in case Ito's in a chatty mood later.

The sound of the waves soothes me as I find myself relaxing and letting my thought process detach itself from the real world and slowly go through my current situation as I watch the water role back and forth.

I'm not sure how I hear them over the crashing waves, but I manage to hear Ito's footsteps as she approaches and glance up as she comes into view at the top of the rocks. I stand as she scans out the path of least resistance and heads down. The rocks are slippery and it's dark.

"Be careful," I warn, and her grin widens. I see her thought process, her eyes quickly scanning the last few feet and the distance it is to the ground.

Silly girl.

She jumps and I step forward, arms reached out, prepared to catch her as she falls, just as Ryuya did to her at that "wishing" tree. He doesn't know it yet, but that was quite possibly the last time he would figuratively and metaphorically catch her like that again, the job is being transferred to me.

If questioned, of course, she'll say she didn't stumble, but I know better, as my arms wrap around her and I smile into her hair and inhale deeply.

God I love her scent.

"Hello," I greet quietly, not wishing to interrupt the steady flow of sound from the waves which have influenced my thought process to their beat.

"Hey," she replies just as quietly.

We fall silent, letting the sound of the waves over take us, the steady crash, woosh, crash, woosh.

I want to say _"I've missed you so much."_

I want to say _"Let's run. Let's leave this Ito. Let's leave our fathers, and our siblings, and Takashi and Toki and Sakamoto and everything else behind. Let's make our own lives, together, please say yes."_

But I know better than that, and the waves keep me silent with their own song as her arms tighten around me and I know, in that second, that everything I didn't say she's heard.

There is, however, one thing, one thing I want to say.

I straighten slightly and move one arm from around her body so that I can cup her chin and look at her in the eye. It's odd because her face is slightly tilted up, and I could've sworn the last time we measured each other we were the exact same height.

I erase the frivolous thought from my mind and stare into her eyes and focus on what I want to say.

_I love you._

She grins at me, and her eyes dance with a brightness I've never seen anywhere else with a reply that fills my heart with warmth.

_Yeah, me too._

I smile and kiss her as the waves crash around us.

Later we sit side by side under the blanket I brought, and I swear I can feel her heart beat and like the waves go in and out, my thoughts do as well.

Is her heart in time with mine?

If not, how can I make mine beat in time with hers?

Does she know how safe I feel with her?

Does she understand what she means to me?

I glance at her, tugging on a bit of hair and move my other hand to squeeze hers, knowing that she does know and understand. She closes her eyes and smile and I take a deep breath and let my own fall shut, focusing on the crash of the waves.

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
